Battles With Bobo: Vol 1
|TrueType=Books |TypeFormat=Book |Rarity=uncommon |Description=A dusty old tome. |SellsToMerchantPrice= |MerchantSellsToYouPrice=|Author = Unknown}} is an uncommon book. It contains some interesting Lore. Battles With Bobo has 5 volumes * Battles With Bobo: Vol 1 * Battles With Bobo: Vol 2 * Battles With Bobo: Vol 3 * Battles With Bobo: Vol 4 * Battles With Bobo: Vol 5 Source * Trader Village * Abandoned Campsite Text Battles With Bobo Vol. 1 Preface I've spent many years on the sea, fighting the angriest of waves and trying to survive. I've hunted on countless islands, gathering food and resources to sustain my travels. I've seen indescribable beasts that can tear your flesh off with one swipe. Yet in all my days as an adventurer, never have I encountered a foe, such as this. His name...is Bobo. Entry 1 It was a relatively normal day. The sea was calm and the boat had rocked me into a deep sleep. I dreamt of rum (probably because I had none) and of my youth that had so quickly escaped into the past. I awoke suddenly when I heard the sound of my boat crashing into the sandy shore. Apparently I had slept too long and forgotten to keep an eye out for oncoming land. I quickly checked the ship and thankfully no damage had befallen her. After assessing the situation I started to take notice of the island. It was a large island though mostly flat. In the distance I could see smoke rising over the trees. I knew at that moment that I should depart and leave this island as it was likely pirates looking to pillage and plunder. Yet my curiosity got the better of me. After all I was a good distance away from the smoke. I could sneak through the trees and remain undetected, if only to see what was afoot. After a few minutes of deliberation, I decided to investigate. I quickly hopped off my ship and headed for the smoke. Entry 2 As I endeavored through the woods towards the rising cloud of smoke, I began to get a sense of dread. My fear starting creeping in and I considered turning back. Nevertheless, I kept my feet moving forward and inched ever so closer to the mystery that lay ahead. When I finally arrived closer to my point of interest, I saw what appeared to be a camp of pirates. They were huddled around a little village going about their usual pirate business I assumed. As I scanned the various pirates about the camp, I noticed one pirate in particular that stood out from the rest. He appeared to be higher in rank by the way in which he was adorned. He commanded the lowly pirates with ease and seemed to snake his way around the encampment, ensuring all was to his liking. I knew at that moment, I did not like this man. Entry 3 At this point I figured I could move a little bit closer without any danger of being seen. I cut around the outskirts of the camp so as to position myself behind the village. As I entered into a better position of view, I noticed something. Leaning against one of the village huts was a sword that looked awfully familiar to me. It had a dark blue hilt and contained etches of gold in the silver bend of the blade. Could it be? Could this be the sword stolen from my home years ago? I knew I had to get a closer look! If this was in fact the sword I remembered, then it was rightfully mine and these lowly pirates had no place to keep what was not theirs. It was time I take back the sword. Category:Books Category:Lore